1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to semiconductor devices and more specifically to phase change memories.
2. Description of the Related Art
A phase change memory is a memory that utilizes phase change material to store information. Information is stored in a structure of phase change material where the phase of the phase change material is indicative of the value stored in the memory cell. In one type of phase change memory, the phase change material of a memory cell may be in an amorphous stage for storing a first value and in a crystalline phase for storing a second value. Each of these different phases provides a different resistance value, which can be measured to determine the value stored.
Some types of phase change memories include heater structures for generating heat sufficient to change the phase of the phase change structure of the memory cell. Heat is generated by passing current through the heater structure, where the relatively high resistivity of the heater structure generates heat with the current passing through it. In some types of phase change memories, the amount and duration of heat generation in the heater structure controls whether the phase change material will be changed to an amorphous phase or a crystalline phase.
What is desired is an improved phase change memory cell.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.